


This is who I am

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 100 words, Dean Centric, Drabble, Instrospection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Just a small drabble on Dean, more inside





	This is who I am

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about two months and while I'm now working on a story to gift someone for my first full work back I did decide to post some drabbles that I wrote while still inbetween everything. I want to thank everyone for their support during this rather difficult time and let you all know that I'll hopefully be back to posting regular soon

Tell my story in a hundred words or less.....

I am crazy, unpredictable and free. I am damaged but not broken. I seek to discover the impossibilities of the world all while defying the odds. I choose to walk the rough path, the one least taken, or to abandon the path and make a new one all together just for the fun of it, after all you never know what crazy adventure you'll be lead on

I have known trust, betrayal, love and loyalty and am still loyal to where I belong, I am Dean ambrose and I am the lunatic fringe

**Author's Note:**

> It's long I know but I just can't see Dean sticking to the word limit


End file.
